La corriente del tiempo
by Cucub
Summary: 100 años en el futuro el equilibrio se ha destruido irreparablemente, el mundo es una ruina esperando su inevitable muerte. La única manera de salvarlo es evitar que suceda en primer lugar. El Avatar Shiru emprendera el viaje hacia el pasado para salvar la tierra del oscuro futuro en que nació. Existe una sola forma de hacerlo y esa es destruir al Avatar Korra ¿lo logrará?


**Hola cómo les va. Quería compartir este inicio con ustedes de una historia que tengo en mente. Ya había colgado este prólogo pero se me ocurrió un giro nuevo y planeo convertirlo en una nueva historia. Esto es simplemente un prólogo pero espero que les llame la atención y se queden con ganas de mas jeje. Unas aclaraciones antes, esta historia se sitúa tras el final de la serie. Quizá tendrá algún elemento del comic "turf wars" pero es una historia diferente. Desde luego la historia tiene Korrasami xD pero el argumento va por otro lado.  
**

 **PD: La negrita implica que el personaje esta hablando en su mente**

* * *

Nunca el mundo espiritual le había parecido tan hermoso como en esta ocasión. Por primera vez había entrado en el extravagante reino de los espíritus por voluntad propia. No había ningún enemigo amenazando la paz, ningún espíritu oscuro planeando traer el caos, ningún alma atrapada que necesitara su ayuda. El deslumbrante campo de flores se extendía hasta chocar con las coloridas montañas que se alzaban en la lejanía, absorbiendo los increíbles colores del firmamento.  
Los espíritus surcaban el aire en todas sus variadas y fascinantes formas en perfecta armonía con su alrededor. Korra se sentía extasiada, por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba entera. Ya no era una niña inexperta asustada del terrible Amón ni la joven ingenua engañada por las maquinaciones de Unalaq; estaba completamente segura de sí misma cuando enfrentó al loto rojo pero Zaheer la convirtió en una criatura desvalida e indefensa, la había roto en mil pedazos. No era sino una sombra aferrada a su gloria pasada cuando Kuvira barrió el piso con ella. Pero allí, sentada en la cima de esa colina mientras contemplaba el asombroso paisaje Korra se sentía mas completa que nunca. Ya no la acosaba la necesidad de probarse frente a los demás, de demostrar su fuerza y capacidad, la presión de sus propias expectativas. La adversidad la había convertido en una persona mas fuerte y sobre todo mas sabia. Gracias a ello finalmente pudo aceptarse a sí misma, y con ello aceptar sus verdaderos sentimientos sobre cierta persona.

\- Korra ¿sucede algo?

La melodiosa voz la sacó de su trance - No es nada Asami, sólo estaba pensando - Dijo con una tranquila sonrisa

\- Oh ¿en qué pensabas? - Preguntó con curiosidad la pelinegra - Tenías una expresión muy curiosa - Expresó con cierta preocupación

Korra rió calmando sus miedos - Sólo en cosas. Pensaba en cómo cambió mi vida desde que llegué a Ciudad República, en todas las personas que conocí, amigos y enemigos. Todas las batallas y crisis que pasamos, los errores y tonterías que cometí, las cosas buenas y malas que hice, mis éxitos y fracasos - Dijo con diversión mientras sonreía

\- Se oye serio... - Replicó Asami algo insegura de qué significaba aquello

\- Definitivamente - Exclamó Korra con ánimo - Sabes, todo eso que sucedió es lo que me trajo hasta acá - Con suavidad apoyó su mano sobre la de su acompañante - Lo que nos trajo hasta acá - Se corrigió - Lo bueno y lo malo. Y no lo cambiaría por nada - Confesó mirando directo a sus ojos

Asami sonrió conmovida por las palabras del Avatar. Ambas acercaron sus rostros hasta que sus labios se fundieron en un perfecto rompecabezas. Si, por primera vez Korra se sentía completa.

* * *

Otro estruendo inundo el mundo. El cielo era una masa de rojo y negro, un eterno baile de fuego y ceniza. Los truenos resonaban sin cesar, compitiendo entre sí por imponerse sobre el resto.  
El desolado páramo se extendía hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, un suelo muerto donde la vida se marchitaba antes de crecer. Las fisuras en la tierra se abrían formando un intrincado rompecabezas, el mapa se reescribía continuamente para adaptarse a sus caprichos. El agua de las lluvias se escurría por las voraces grietas y la poca que llegaba a acumularse formaba una masa opaca y viscosa.  
El mundo estaba en ruinas y no había nada que pudiera hacer para enmendarlo. El mundo era un completo caos, el balance se había perdido décadas atrás ¿Qué significaba aquello para el Avatar? El espíritu del balance encarnado en forma humana ¿qué podía hacer cuando el balance había sido destruido irreparablemente?  
El mundo había perdido el equilibrio y no había nada que pudiera hacer para enmendarlo, no en aquel momento al menos.  
Sin inmutarse divisó la inmensa criatura a lo lejos, una montaña en movimiento que avanzaba a paso lento trayendo la muerte. Ni siquiera el avatar podía detener al destructor, la aparición del monstruo había marcado el fin del mundo. Lo único que había seguido era la constante desesperación y la certeza del inminente final. Ni todos los maestros unidos de todas las naciones habían podido detenerlo, ni siquiera con el Avatar de su lado.  
Había nacido en un mundo roto ¿aún si detenía al monstruo que quedaba luego? El mundo estaba condenado, ya no existía manera de devolverle el equilibrio, no cuando estaba muriendo. La única manera de salvar este mundo era evitar que todo sucediera en primer lugar. Y eso era exactamente lo que el Avatar Shiru planeaba hacer. Era la única solución, la única manera de salvar el mundo de su terrible destino. Debía regresar y destruir al Avatar Korra, no había otra manera.


End file.
